Who The Heck Are You?
by Invisible Bill
Summary: HieixOC Hiei Is OOC don't say i didn't warn you. Hiei is badly injured in a fight, and needs Kurama's help to heal. in the mean time Koenma springs a new task for the special four... chapter 4 is up!
1. The Meeting

Disclaimer: don't own YYH  
  
"No Leave me alone. get away." Hiei was turning in his sleep, "Stop! Get away! Leave me alone!" His entire body was dripping in sweat and his temperature, although already higher then any humans, was rising dangerously. He had been hurt badly in a fight the previous day, and was bleeding freely all over. He was collapsed on one of the higher branches of a tree in the park. It was late at night, almost 12:00am, he screamed as a frightening image in his mind forced him awake. He gripped tightly at the bark on the branch trying to regain his balance, but to no avail and he fell with a sickening crack to the ground below. Some how with great pain he managed to drag himself to Kurama's window, he barely had enough strength to knock. Luckily a certain fox was still awake, finishing some last minute homework. Hiei Grasped his side as the sharp pains grew more painful and the throbbing in the back of his head just throbbed harder. He threw his fist against the window, which left a thick smear of crimson blood to drip down to the white pane. Kurama threw his head up at the loud sound and looked around the room. Before he even laid eyes on it, he could smell the blood everywhere. He ran to the window and tried to thrust it open, to realize it was locked. Fumbling with the lock he finally after a few seconds threw it open and hung his head outside.  
  
".Hiei? Hiei! K'so what happened to you!?" Hiei Just smirked, "is it really the time for that now." he winced in pain and grasped his abdomen, as his eyes rolled back and he passed out. "Damnit, Hiei!" Kurama ran down the hall and out his door. Luckily his Mother wasn't home so he quickly grabbed Hiei and ran inside. He felt the heat radiating from his fever and tried hard not to touch his skin, as it burned unnaturally hot. As soon as he set him down he noticed that the blood had soaked through from Hiei's garments onto his and also on the sheets of his bed. Kurama quickly stripped him revealing the worst of many, many wounds, slicing open his abdomen entirely. A little deeper and Hiei would be dead.  
  
"Hiei what have you gotten yourself into." Kurama sighed as he ran down the stairs after the first aid kit. As he walked in to the room Hiei was breathing short raspy breaths and shaking all over.  
  
"Hiei This will hurt just hold on alright?" Kurama Carefully tended to the worst of the many, many wounds. After some struggling and pain filled screams from Hiei, the wound was covered and wrapped. After letting him calm down, Kurama kneeled down beside Hiei and inspected the rest of his body for serious injuries. When he didn't find any he grabbed some antibiotics and more gauze and wraps, taking care of the lesser abrasions. *** "Where are you going?" Midori asked as Kurama turned a different corner; "your house is on the other road." she trailed off and jogged forward to catch up with him.  
  
"I need to get some more bandages. Hiei came over last night, the boy I've been telling you about, well he was pretty beat up. I used up most of what we had in the first aid kit just for his one wound, and I have a feeling that the bleeding hasn't stopped entirely yet." Her eyes grew wide.  
  
"He'll be alright though?" she asked still trying to keep up with Kurama's fast pace. "Yes I think so, he'll need to rest for a while though he's lost a lot of blood."  
  
"I'll come too" Kurama stopped and looked at her concerned.  
  
"Are you sure? Its really not that nice of a site to look at." She glared at him.  
  
"What do you take me for Shuichii? We're not in second grade anymore; I think I can handle a little blood. After what I've seen I think ill be alright." He sighed.  
  
"I didn't mean to bring that up Midori." "Well then drop it!" she kept walking to the store they were headed to, in front of Kurama this time. He kept his distance until they reached the small medical supply shop on the corner. He went in and she stood on the step by the doorway. "I'll only be a second." ***  
"Wait now where are you going?" Midori turned to face the direction of her house. Unlocking the small gate and jogged up the small dirt path that led up the hill. "I'll meet you at your house. I'm going to get changed" Kurama nodded and kept going forward. "Damn I can't feel Hiei's youkai." He Quickly hurried back to his house. ***  
Hiei was still passed out on Kurama's bed, breathing lightly. As Kurama walked in, and shut the door behind him, Hiei's eyes shot open and his breath quickened. "Calm down, its only me." Hiei glared at the red head and attempted to roll over with no success. He doubled up in pain and just laid flat for the time being. "You shouldn't move for now, Here hold still I need to change the bandage." Just then Midori walked in as the fox was struggling with the stubborn koorime. Hiei Gasped in surprise at the sight of her and quickly thrust the blanket over himself not sure if he were decent for her eyes to see.  
  
She laughed at his behavior and slowly approached the two, sitting beside Kurama. "So this is him huh? He doesn't look as big and strong as you seem to think the way you talk about him..." she tilted her head to the side and smiled, "I'm Midori, Your Hiei I presume?" He just nodded and looked away as Kurama finished. ***  
  
Hiei sat up carefully and covered his mid-section with the blanket. He placed his hands in an x behind his head and leaned his torso against the wall. Hiei shut his eyes and sighed forgetting that midori was in the room. "Stupid Kurama he worries to much...and his room smells like flowers..." she looked up at him with questioning eyes. "Kurama... don't you mean Shuiichi?" she looked at him confused. His eyes opened with the same confused look and he blinked at her several times. As Kurama walked in the room he was greeted with protesting glares. "How come he calls you Kurama?" Midori said pointing in Hiei's direction. "Yea and what's this Shuiichi business?" He inquired pointing right back at her. "Oh great," Kurama rolled his eyes and sighed walking past midori and over to Hiei handing him a tray with a bowl of soup broth. "Its best if you don't try and eat anything solid for a while but if you think your ever going to bring your strength up your going to eat this." He said handing the tray to the smaller man. "Che." he took it and laid it on his lap, as he listened to the light conversation of Kurama and Midori. 


	2. The Talk

Hiei sat on the windowpane, his usual perch in Kurama's room, waiting patiently for him to finish his homework. He turned around and looked outside at the spring scenery and sighed. Swaying his legs back and fourth he began to grow impatient.  
  
"Are you done yet?" He spat. Kurama just chuckled.  
  
"Almost Hiei, don't worry. Well leave soon enough" he picked up his finished work and piled it neatly on the corner of his desk.  
  
"Finally. Now, what are we doing?" he slid off the sill gently and stood up and jammed his hands into his cloak pockets, "Well?" Kurama looked over him.  
  
"You should change. I'm taking you out Hiei along with one of my friends, I believe you met her a little while ago remember?" he searched through his closet and found some clothes that were smaller then his size, and tossed them Hiei's way. "Put them on, they should fit."  
  
Hiei snorted looking over the garments in his arms. There was a short- sleeved black button up shirt, and a pair of fitted light jeans. Even so he shrugged it off and put them on with out much of a fuss.  
  
***  
  
The two men were walking down the sidewalk, Hiei grumbling all the way. He was very self-conscious about his height and standing next to Kurama just made his feel SO much better. As they rounded the corner, Hiei noticed a steep hill beside them. There was a small barely noticeable gate as they turned, and Kurama paused to unlatch it. There was a narrow dirt path leading upwards laid before them and the two began to walk up. At the top of the hill there was a quaint house, and a large surrounding field. In the back there was what seemed to be a small pond at the edge of the woods and a small fenced in training pad. Kurama peered his head in the doorway and then walked in, Hiei following close behind awkwardly.  
  
"Midori? Hey come on I know your home! Hiei it's all right she lives alone. Where are you?!" he called through the house. Thumps could be heard as she ran fast down the steps her hair bouncing behind her. She looked out of breath and exhausted.  
  
"Oh jeez Shuiichi I'm so sorry I know I told you I would meet you at your house after school but I got side tracked and then I realized that I forgot my homework so I had to run back to school and then come back here finish that take a shower find clothes call you which by the way you didn't pick up and then I had to go to the store really quick and then come back and I twisted my ankle on the way back home and, "she sighed and took a deep breath," lots of other stuff." the look in Hiei's eyes was pure confusion and he looked up at the equally confused red head.  
  
She walked past Kurama and patted him on the shoulder grabbing her backpack and flinging it over one shoulder.  
  
"So are you guys ready?" Hiei shook the though out of his head and again looked up at Kurama. In return the red head nodded at her and Midori smiled in acknowledgement.  
  
She looked at Hiei, "We've met prior right? I'm sure I've seen you before." he nodded and gulped turning away as not to make eye contact.  
  
The three motioned towards the door, a certain youkai feeling anything but comfortable with it, but as they walked into town he began to become slightly less gauche, and.almost enjoy himself?  
  
The trio went into a small ice cream parlor and took a seat in a booth. The taller man began to chuckle as he sat down, taking Midori's and his own backpack and placing beside him forcing Hiei to sit next to the young woman. She didn't pay much attention to his panic and took the inside. For the most part Hiei kept out of their conversations as best he could until a certain blue-eyed girl had to drag him out of his reverie.  
  
"Hiei where are you from?" she asked taking a sip of her milkshake. The koorime teen, usually very fond of sweets just sat poking at his ice cream with a spoon.  
  
"No where." he answered solemnly he still poked at his half melted ice cream until he received a nudge on the shoulder. He looked up suddenly and glanced at her from the corner of his eyes.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked concerned, "you haven't said anything all night." she pointed out he faced her and his deep red eyes met with her icy blue ones. 


	3. The Task

Hey! I'm still alive just so you all know! Anyway, here's chapter 3 its short I know but enjoy.  
  
~ *** ~  
  
"Fine." Hiei answered in a mono-toned voice. Kurama noticed the sudden change of atmosphere and cleared his throat.  
  
"I'll treat alright?" Midori looked over at him and smiled.  
  
"Then I'll pay the tip." And they were gone.  
  
****  
  
Hiei fell behind slightly and kicked absently at a pebble by his feet, occasionally looking up. He hadn't noticed that they had already made there way to Midori's house, until Kurama waved his goodbye as she ran up the narrow dirt path, at the foot of the hill.  
  
"Bye you two! It was nice seeing you again Hiei!" she yelled stopping half way up.  
  
"Did you have a good time Hiei?" Kurama inquired on their walk back. Hiei ignored him.  
  
"She's rather dark isn't she?" he said looking behind him, "She puts up a good front though, I'll give her that much." Kurama smiled out of sympathy and looked towards Hiei.  
  
"So you've noticed," he sighed, "Yes inside Midori isn't very bright. She has her reasons though, maybe I'll tell you later." he trailed off and looked out at the setting sun through the trees. A soft breeze played through the warm air saying that summer was approaching soon. The red of Kurama's silk like tresses matched well with the violent storm of colors swirling in the sky. A frown from deep thought spread across Hiei's face as he jammed his hands in his pockets and proceeded to kick the small pebble like before. Then it got dark.  
  
*****  
  
".Hey uh.do either of you know what were doing here, I mean. uh.?" A tall carrot-top boy stood scratching his head. His voice was deep and hoarse and he stood with no grace whatsoever.  
  
"Please say that again, only this time make it sound a little more stupid, really I would love to hear it.if you can even manage to remember what you just said." A smaller figure walked forward to join the other three but stopped several feet before reaching them, giving the idea that he had no desire to be standing there.  
  
"Oi! Hiei you made it!" The voice came from a slightly taller man, with greased up hair and a crazy smile on his face, which reached his round boyish brown eyes. He slouched a bit and had his hands casually slid in his pockets until he pulled one out to wave.  
  
"Yea, if only he didn't." the carrot topped mumbled.  
  
"Now all who's missing, is Little-Miss-Death and Pacifier-breath," said the black haired boy sarcastically, ignoring the other mans comment.  
  
"You're here because I called you here Kuwabara." said a rather young voice, yet of course, in place a small pacifier-packing toddler, was a handsome young man, "and Yusuke I thought we agreed you weren't going to call me that anymore." Yusuke who was just dusting himself off from the fall he took in surprise grumbled angrily.  
  
"I suppose your wondering why I called you here."  
  
~  
***  
~  
  
Don't you all just love cliffhangers? Any way. ill have to finish this sometime this week or at least the next few chapters. review if you like! 


	4. The meeting revisited

And then there was light. Hey guess what I'm back! And here's a new chappie. Have fun and review.  
  
Disclaimer applied.  
  
***  
  
"Why give us one week though?" Yusuke asked impatiently, " I mean, shouldn't we just go in now before we get second thoughts? Before I get second thoughts at least?" Koenma looked annoyed.  
  
"Obviously you haven't been listening to a word I've been saying or you would understand why you have 7 days to prepare." Kuwabara scratched his head,  
  
"Why are they waiting a week anyway, if they're so strong why don't they just go now?"  
  
"I've heard of these men before, they're very strong, but not always. Its no surprise that they are waiting to strike." Kurama spoke softly.  
  
"In seven says the moon is full." Hiei finished looking upward.  
  
"Precisely." Kurama noted, "These demons draw their strength from the moon, when its full there powers skyrocket giving them endless supremacy compared to other lower leveled youkai." he sighed.  
  
"And how are we supposed to beat that!? Its not like we can get special powers from stuff! I mean, well, Hiei's got his fire stuff, and Kurama's got those flowers and uh.well," Kuwabara noticed that everyone was staring at him. "Ok so maybe we do have some stuff." he trailed off and let the other continue.  
  
"Can we get like, a guess of there power after these '7 days'?" Yusuke asked aggravated.  
  
"S class." Koenma spoke sullenly.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
The rest of the day seemed gloomy to everyone. Kurama tried hard to concentrate on his homework that was spilled across the desk in front of him. His brow furrowed as he pondered a rather easy algebra question, his mind clouded with thoughts other then math. The former Youko's head snapped up at a small rapping sound emitting from outside the window.  
  
"It's unlocked Hiei, come in." he said going back over the question absently in his head. Hiei slid through the window gracefully and leaned up against the pane. He couldn't concentrate. Kurama threw down his pencil and tilted his chair backwards balancing on the two back legs.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked catching the lint of anger in Hiei's eyes. They were a darker red then usual and he seemed very pissed off according to his body language. Hiei straitened up and crossed his arms snorting irritably.  
  
"That fool was right you know," Hiei spat, though he hated to admit it, "We don't have much of a chance when they are at their full power." Kurama sighed.  
  
"I know that, but we still have time to."  
  
"Now is not the time for that Kurama, 7 days isn't enough to prepare and you know it." Hiei cut him off and turned away angrily, "This is beyond stupidity." The exasperated fire demon sat down on the side of the bed brooding. Hiei was so lost in his own world at the moment he hadn't even heard the tap at the door. Kurama stood and opened it slightly and peered outside.  
  
"Midori? How did you get in?" he said laughing and opened the door all the way. She looked confused.  
  
"Your mother let me in," she said quietly. Kurama's eyes widened.  
  
"She's home already?" he inquired.  
  
"Already? Shuichi its almost 7:00 at night, where have you been." Kurama cocked an eyebrow and looked up at the wall at the clock.  
  
"So it is." Kurama said softly. Hiei looked up, his head cradled in his hands.  
  
"What the fuck do you want missy," He spat, "no one needs you here, just go home." Hiei ran his hands through his thick hair and cursed softly under his breath. Midori was taken aback. Last time she had seen him he hadn't barely spoken a word to her, and now he had the nerve to say that? Her face contorted furiously.  
  
"What's your problem?" she argued, "last time I checked Shuichi was my friend as well." Hiei laughed coldly and Kurama winced. He most definitely didn't like where this was going.  
  
"Shuichi? Ha! Some friend you are to him. You know nothing, so stay out of things that are over your head little girl."  
  
"Hiei, please."  
  
"Who's little? You damn ass-wipe, you're no taller then I am! Besides what do you mean 'over my head'" Hiei continued despite Kurama's pleas.  
  
"You really don't know anything do you? Maybe I should enlighten you then." a taunting smirk played across his face. "Your little red-head friend here isn't what you think. The real Kurama is a cold-blooded, ruthless, murderer. "Hiei spat, sending Kurama an evil grin.  
  
"Hiei stop!" Kurama demanded.  
  
" A cunning thief, rapist, think of any malicious word, that's him. You little friend here is a demon known as none other than Youko Kurama. You would have never heard of him, no, Humans are so daft and ignorant. Your entire race should have been wiped out long ago before it was allowed to set foot on this earth. To make things short and understandable for such an unintelligent race, he's been lying to you for your entire, 'friendship'. Whoever Shuichi is, or was, is gone."  
  
The sound of skin being slapped rung through the room. On Hiei's face was a large red mark, his neck twisted to the side from the force of the blow. Midori stood before him her armed outstretched and her body trembling from anger. She pulled her hand back and was about to hit him again. In a second Hiei caught her wrist and twisted it backwards.  
  
"I wouldn't try that again if I were you." he growled. In both there eyes blazed an unmistakable anger.  
  
"You liar!" Midori yelled ripping her arm free from his grasp. "Just shut up!"  
  
Kurama had his face pressed against the cool glass of the window. His teeth were clenched shut, and his fists as well as they rested on the small white pane. Kurama's breathing was forced and it fogged a small part of the glass under his nose.  
  
"It's true." Kurama said quietly. Midori looked at him shocked her mouth opened and closed as if to speak but no words came out. Hiei rolled his eyes and stepped back.  
  
"Pitiful creatures really, that's all you humans are wasted space and wasted knowledge."  
  
At that she jumped on him knocking him to the floor hard. Her knuckles were white from clenching his throat so hard. She began slamming his head down on the floor over and over again. Hiei was caught off his guard, and struggled greatly in getting the flailing girl off of him.  
  
Due to his pride and honor, there was the obvious fact that Hiei wouldn't strike back. He could hardly breath her grip was so tight. Kurama ran after her trying to pull them apart but Midori's grip didn't weaken. She began to knee him in the stomach as well as strangle him, causing him to loose all hope in getting a breath in. Once Hiei had started coughing blood Kurama had found a way to pry her off of him, and he picked her up and shut her into the bathroom to let her calm down. At that he quickly turned to Hiei to make sure he was all right.  
  
"Get off of me.." He spat wiping his chin clean. Hiei pulled himself up onto the bed and began to cough furiously. He rubbed his neck tenderly where two ugly, large bruises started to form. 


End file.
